<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wruff! by otpcutie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775110">Wruff!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/otpcutie/pseuds/otpcutie'>otpcutie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spidey Boy and King Daddy [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Play, Age Regression, Ageplay, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Caregiver/little, Daddy Tony, Established Relationship, Fluff, Includes a moodboard, Little Peter, Little Space, M/M, No Smut, Non-Sexual, Non-Sexual Age Play, Owner/Pet, Pet Play, Puppy Play, daddy!Tony, ddlb, little!peter, non-sexual puppy play, owner/puppy, puppy peter, puppy space, puppy!Peter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:33:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/otpcutie/pseuds/otpcutie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Peter has fun acting like a puppy, Tony realises his boy might be a puppy player as well.</p><p>This story follows <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122519">Kisses Better</a> but can probably be read on its own as well.</p><div class="center">
  <p> ~~~ </p>
</div>I do not give consent for my works to be posted by anyone else, including but not limited to this site, Wattpad or listed on Goodreads. Please respect that.
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spidey Boy and King Daddy [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1372324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>198</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wruff!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic involves nonsexual Dd/lb and puppy play between two consenting adults (Peter is 21).<br/>Me to myself: have some pup self projection,, as a treat.</p><p>I've made a ⭐️<a href="https://otpcutie.tumblr.com/post/190899466807/a-moodboard-for-my-fic-wruff-ao3-otpcutie">moodboard</a>⭐️ for this fic, posted to my tumblr.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>It started as a game, Peter had been watching one of his favourite little movies- Lilo and Stitch. He thought it was hilarious to copy Stitch, Tony thought so to until he realised his boy would try to copy <em> everything </em>he did.</p><p>Including the scene where Stitch has his head on the ground with his butt in the air, shaking it and being silly. Peter thought it was very funny, until he gave it a go and ended up falling over with a hurt knee. It was nothing serious, luckily. It was easily solved by a dinosaur bandaid and his Daddy cooing at him, wiping away his tears.</p><p>So, he wasn’t allowed to copy <em> everything </em> off movies now (Peter thought it made Tony a <em> meanie </em>but he mostly listened) only what Tony deemed safe. </p><p>An adorable thing that came from Peter’s copying, which included a lot of trying to be like his Daddy not just characters he liked from movies, was a new game. Peter acting like Stitch, which developed into him really just acting like a puppy. </p><p>Only it seemed to shift in Tony’s view, to less <em> acting </em> and more <em> feeling. </em>At least it looked that way, especially when he looked to him for interaction. </p><p>It didn’t surprise him much, if people could be littles why couldn’t he have a puppy space too? He was pretty sure Peter was starting to realise this, but just like with his little side he hadn’t just come out and told him. Not that he blamed him, it made sense Peter wouldn’t talk about it until he understood it himself a bit more and how Tony felt about it. </p><p>But he also knew his boy and he knew when he needed some coaxing from his Daddy, to realise it was okay. He just hadn’t devised a plan, yet. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Peter had been colouring in and watching The Good Dinosaur this time. Funnily enough for Tony since he hadn’t seen it yet, that there was a character who acted much like a puppy.</p><p>“Wruff, wruff!” Peter crawled on all fours around the carpet, it was extra soft since he liked to sit on the floor when little.</p><p>Tony watched with amusement, Peter sniffing his Spider-Man stuffed toy. “Wrrrruff!” He jumped a little, playing with it like a toy and shaking his butt. </p><p>It was when Peter started lowering his mouth to it that he interrupted, “Sweetheart.” </p><p>His Daddy’s tone was warning and made him blush. He looked to Tony with wide, puppy dog, eyes as he sat back on his bottom with his hands on the floor. With a look that said <em> what? I wasn’t doing anything wrong </em>when he knew exactly what he was about to do wrong.</p><p>Tony could see the similarities, between his little and puppy behaviour. He couldn’t know for sure but to him, but to him these sides seemed to have a connection. As well as both being adorable. </p><p>Peter spoke less when he was like this, mostly just made noises and nonverbally made his needs known. He could be like that when little too, actually.</p><p>“Come to Daddy, baby boy.” Tony was sitting on the couch, enjoying seeing his boy play. He smiled, Peter knowing he wasn’t in trouble.</p><p>Peter walked on all fours over to him, when he got to his Daddy he rubbed his face on his knee and looked up at him expectantly. </p><p>“Didn’t want to colour anymore?” Tony pushed his fingers through his hair, which was exactly what he wanted. </p><p>Peter sighed happily, pushing his head into Tony’s hands and nuzzling at them. He shook his head, nose scrunching up- a no to colouring, then.</p><p>Tony smiled, rubbing under his chin. “That’s alright, you can finish it another time. Daddy should cook dinner soon.”</p><p>Peter’s tummy grumbled at the mention of dinner, yapping at him with a cheeky smile. </p><p>“Oh, is that so? My boy all hungry, hm?” Tony chuckled, Peter shaking his butt some more as if he had a tail, as answer. </p><p>“Then Daddy’s gotta get up,” He reminded him, Peter looked less than thrilled with this, nipping at his fingers playfully.</p><p>It was adorable. He gasped like Peter was scary, earning a giggle. “Better be careful with those things mister- here, so you don’t eat Spidey either.”</p><p>Tony reached for his pacifier that read <em> Daddy’s boy </em>and popped it in his mouth. He knew he might catch Peter chewing on it, but it did the trick when he felt like this. </p><p>Tony went and cooked dinner, having to keep the puppy boy away from the kitchen. He didn’t want to risk tripping and hurting him, especially with hot food around. He cooked what Peter could eat with his hands, part of him thinking that didn’t fit right though.</p><p>The next day Tony got an idea when they went out to lunch together. They went to a shop after their lunch, he could never resist an opportunity to buy Peter new little things. </p><p>Little things being the only items Peter really let his Daddy spoil him with, it was easier for his little self to accept being spoiled. </p><p>Peter had practically dragged Tony into a dollar store of all places, unsurprisingly because he saw stickers. Now, Tony liked to buy his boy top of the line toys and little gear but he couldn’t say no to that face. </p><p>The <em> please Daddy, ‘m super cute ‘n I love you the bestest </em>face. Tony was only so strong.</p><p>So, they went into the dollar store. Peter zooming right for the stickers, pointing out the ones he liked and babbling adorably as he did so, definitely having some little feels.</p><p>When they’d walked around the store they picked out some more items, Peter putting them in his Daddy’s basket. You could never have too many cute things, Peter thought.</p><p>It was walking through the aisle that had pet gear that gave Tony the idea. Peter had paused, for a moment Tony thought he might ask for a pet but all his boy did was blush and quickly act like he never stopped in the first place.</p><p>Peter was <em> interested </em> in the puppy stuff, for <em> himself.  </em></p><p>Tony got home that night and went on an online shopping spree, that featured a lot of research. He discovered what was known as pet play, puppy play specifically. Even stores, much like those he’d ordered Peter’s little gear from, but aimed at pet players.</p><p>A lot of it was custom ordered, wanting Peter’s puppy things in his favourite colours and everything he knew he’d adore. He was sure it would encourage him exploring and show his acceptance, he put real thought into each and every item he ordered. Peter would see that, this wasn’t a split decision on his Daddy’s part.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Tony waited until everything he ordered arrived before deciding when to put the rest of his plan into action. It didn’t take long, he was impatient and ordered everything to be finished as soon as possible, happily paying for it to happen. Anything for his boy.</p><p>Peter was invited over, excited to see his Daddy and watch Stitch as promised. His Daddy was a saint for the amount of times he’d seen it by now and still let him put it on. </p><p>Only, when he stepped into Tony’s place nothing was as expected. His Daddy was there to greet him, kissing his cheek and smiling at the look of awe across his face.</p><p>“Daddy..” Peter whispered almost inaudibly with wide eyes, looking around the lounge room set up.</p><p>Tony’s lip twitched at how precious he sounded and he seemed to be slipping into little space already, cute things often did that. Especially if they were from his Daddy. </p><p>“Daddy might have gone a little overboard,” Tony trailed off with a chuckle, taking it in from Peter’s perspective.</p><p>There was a Stitch puppy bed on the mat, made to be big enough for his boy. Sitting on that was some toys, ones that squeaked and others were soft- Marvel theme- even a ball to play fetch. </p><p>Of course, it didn’t end there. Peter spotted a bowl with a bone design, it was baby blue much like the rest of the items he could see. </p><p>On the coffee table was soft looking brown ears and a tail, each with blue bows. A collar to match, a folded shirt he couldn’t read the label of just yet. He stepped closer, stomach full of butterflies, to take a better look.</p><p><em> Daddy’s boy </em> read the collar tag, <em> Good boy </em> written on the shirt. Everything his favourite colours and he had no doubt much of it was custom made. The bed looked so comfy and <em> cute, </em> he wanted to cuddle up with the Spidey stuffed toy in there and have his head patted.</p><p>Everything he could see was specifically catered to his interests, blending his little likes and aesthetic in with… puppy stuff. His cheeks were rosy, he chewed his lip when he realised how much it must’ve cost.</p><p>“Enough of that sweetheart,” Tony murmured, cupping his cheeks and getting his boyfriend to look at him properly. </p><p>Tony knew him so well, he knew his mind would go there, he was glad he decided not to reveal the cage he brought too. He’d save that for another day, he didn’t want to scare his boy.</p><p>“Tony,” Peter argued lightly, trying to fight off little space because it was a <em> lot </em>of stuff. </p><p>Tony hummed, thumbs brushing against his cheek softly. “How about we make a deal, baby boy?”</p><p>His heart felt so full, he’d never tire of being called baby boy. But it was also mean, making it harder to want to stay big. </p><p>Peter perked up at the mention of a deal though, that usually meant something fun was going to happen. Tony smirked, <em> hook, line and sinker. </em></p><p>“What kinda deal?” Peter asked, voice softer and eyes curious. His eyes darting to the bone shaped cookies on the counter. </p><p>He loved cookies, Tony liked to tease Peter was his little cookie monster. Especially while tickling or rubbing his cute little tummy.</p><p>“Well, you have a look at the new stuff Daddy got for you<em> now </em> and you can tell me off for spending money on you <em> later,” </em>Tony proposed, when Peter’s eyes flicked to the toys on his Stitch cushion he knew he’d won. </p><p>He quickly added, “If you don’t like anything that’s okay sweetie, Daddy just wants you to have a look. How’s that sound?”</p><p>Peter pretended to consider it before nodding with a cheeky grin, “But! Still wanna watch Stitch ‘n… cookies.”</p><p>He was aware Peter would still agree without cookies, he looked very excited for his puppy gear, but he was rarely one to deny his boy. He’d just try to limit them, or risk a sugar high.</p><p>“Deal,” Tony kissed his cheek with a loud <em> mwah </em>noise, Peter giggling like it was the funniest thing ever.</p><p>Instead of scurrying off like he expected Peter stood in place, taking his Daddy’s hand to hold. Sometimes he needed a little push, to know for certain it was okay even if it was a little scary- his Daddy was always there to take care of him.</p><p>So Tony gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, Peter looking up at him for guidance. That look always made him melt. It was a lot to take in, it wasn’t surprising he wasn’t sure what to do first and he probably felt like he didn’t want to pick wrong. Not that he could in Tony’s eyes.</p><p>“Let’s get Stitch on first,” Tony decided, directing him towards the couch and got Friday to put on the movie. </p><p>Tony sat on the couch, pulling Tony into his lap. He wanted to give him his paci- his new one- but he wanted him speaking clearly a little longer.</p><p>Peter was smiling, looking at the ears and tail longingly. He tucked his face into Tony’s neck with a whine, wanting to put them on and explore but new was scary. His Daddy was sympathetic, rubbing his back and nosing at his hair.</p><p>“Wanna know something, Peter Pan?” He asked, giving his butt soft pats that help calm him and make him feel little.</p><p>“Mhm, I wanna all things, Daddy.” Peter said matter of factly, lifting his head. </p><p>Tony’s chest rumbled as he laughed, his boy was unendingly curious and he loved it. Peter grinned bashfully, happy he made his Daddy laugh so much even if he wasn’t sure what exactly was funny.</p><p>“Daddy thinks you look so cute being a puppy, that I wanted to buy you some puppy stuff to try and see if you like any of it.” Tony explained with a smile.</p><p>He was sure that what he needed was comfort in the fact that this was like his little self- he wasn’t just humouring him, he enjoyed this too and seeing him in- puppy space, his mind supplied. Thank you, google.</p><p>Peter touched noses with Tony, blushing but with a serious look on his face. Personal space was even less of a concept for little Peter but he didn’t mind, he thought it was sweet and amusing.</p><p>“Cute like Stitch?’ Ah, yes, a very serious enquiry indeed. </p><p>Tony’s lip twitched, he nodded, trying not to laugh when Peter copied him so their noses stayed touching. “Cuter, even. My cute little puppy boy.”</p><p>Peter fell back on the couch with a squeal, giggling and covering his face with his hands. Which was a big indication that while he may not enjoy some of the puppy items he brought, he did like the comparison at least. He filed away <em> puppy pet names </em>in his mind for later.</p><p>Tony watched him with a laugh and gave his tummy a rub before Peter sat up, smiling bashfully. He reached for the collar first, while he didn’t usually want to wear them when he was little he was used to them when subby. This would be another for his collection.</p><p>Peter, like a trained puppy, Tony thought with a smirk turned so he could put it on without question. He secured it around his neck, humming appreciatively when he turned to show it off. Peter touched the <em> Daddy’s boy </em>tag proudly.</p><p>“Prettiest puppy I’ve ever seen.” Tony touched the tag too then lifted the ears. “Did you want to try these?” </p><p>“Puppies have fluffy ears, silly Daddy!” Was Peter’s answer, because of course he needed ears and a tail. Duh.</p><p>“How could I forget.” Tony rolled his eyes playfully, putting the headband on his head and adjusting the ears. “Yep, I was right. Even cuter than stitch.” </p><p>“Arf!” Peter yapped at the praise, tilting his head trying out how it felt and giving a big smile. They were secure and made him feel very cute.</p><p>“Who’s a good boy?” Tony couldn’t resist giving his head a pat and scratching behind his ears. Peter responded with happy little barks and tried to lick his hand.</p><p>Peter shook his behind, reminding Tony to pick up the tail. It was fluffy like his ears, a blue bow at the top and with a clip at the end so he could secure it to his pants. </p><p>There were other types of tails, but given the link he noticed between his boy’s little side and this developing puppy one, they didn’t seem appropriate. Or at least, not for now.</p><p>“Turn around for Daddy pup,” Tony ordered softly, smiling when Peter blushed at the pet name but did as he was told. </p><p>Peter stood up, back facing Tony so he could clip it into the top of his waistband. Even the clasp was custom, a prong rather then a pin- he didn’t want to risk it poking him accidently as he played. It simply clipped either side of the pants material, leaving the tail to hang and move as Peter did.</p><p>“There we go, a pretty tail for a pretty puppy.” Tony gave his butt a pat indicating it was done, Peter turned his head to look.</p><p>Tony stifled a laugh when Peter trying to get a better look turned into him <em> chasing his tail. </em>And by stifling his laugh he laughed loudly, shaking his head.</p><p>When Peter noticed it made his Daddy happy he kept at it, “Arf, arf!” Tongue out as he attempted to catch his tail.</p><p>Tony stopped him when he needed more air and was worried he’d trip, “Silly thing. Down you get, before you hurt yourself.”</p><p>Peter was on all fours in an instant, Tony wasn’t sure if it’s because he told him to or because he was excited to see his other gifts. Both, probably.</p><p>“Arf.” Peter’s paws- hands- went to Tony’s knees and he just knew he wanted a pat.</p><p>Tony was all too happy to supply one, amongst many. He gave him pats to his head, fingers running through his hair and scratching behind his ears. </p><p>“My good boy,” Tony cooed, groaning when Peter licked his nose. “Maybe not.” He corrected, Peter just ignoring him with a giggle and curious tilt of his head. </p><p>Tony wiped his nose, his sweetheart was lucky he was adorable. He reached down to give him belly rubs, melting when he rolled onto his back for more and Tony praising him as he did. He then watched as Peter’s eyes wandered over to the Stitch bed and toys. </p><p>Peter whimpered sitting up, tail wagging unsurely as he gazed at them longingly. They looked so fun and the bed looked snuggly. He really wanted to chew on the bone toy, preferably while his Daddy rubbed his tummy and called him a good boy some more.</p><p>“Go on pup, Daddy got them all just for you- my sweet little puppy.” Tony kissed his cheek, swiftly avoiding a lick to his in return. </p><p>It encouraged Peter, his tummy all warm and happy, his cheeks pink. Everything was easier with his Daddy, in this moment all he had to think about was being good for him and exploring just like he said to.</p><p>Peter crawled over to the bed, pleased when Tony moved to the couch by the dog bed closer to him. He pawed at the soft cushion, sniffing the Stitch head curiously.</p><p>Tony watched, interested to see his assessment. He grinned when Peter barked at Stitch happily, before looking down at the toys. As he expected, Peter’s attention went right to the blue bone, pressing his palm against it and yapping when it squeaked.</p><p>He looked to Tony as if to say, <em> look, Daddy, look! </em> His tail shaking as he did it again and again and again. Okay so maybe the squeaky toy was a mistake but he looked <em> so </em> happy that he wasn’t taking it off him. However, hiding it later was a definite possibility.</p><p>“Petey pie, sweetie, why don’t you give your new Spidey a cuddle?” He tried, lip curled with amusement.</p><p>Apparently Peter thought that was a bad idea, instead he lowered his upper body to nose at the toy. </p><p>“Wrrr-uff!” He let out, like the toy may be an intruder.</p><p>Peter growled softly and Tony barely contained himself. This was the best plan he’d made in a long time.</p><p>“I think that one's a friend,” He murmured with a smile, Peter glanced to Tony thoughtfully before looking back to the bone.</p><p>Peter picked it up with his mouth, jaw closing and making it squeak again then he looked <em> really </em>happy.</p><p>“A friend after all?” Tony mused, fingers curling gesturing for him to come closer. “Show Daddy what you’ve got there.”</p><p>Peter did crawl closer, but tightened his jaw when Tony reached for it. He raised an eyebrow at him, smirking. “Pup,” he warned softly.</p><p>Peter’s blush grew but when he reached again he turned his head away with a cheeky look. But Tony had a card to play.</p><p>“If you be a good boy and fetch this for Daddy you’ll get a treat,” Tony said, holding his hand out and uncaring that the toy in question would be covered with spit.</p><p>Peter was already tempted by the fetch part alone, but remembering the cookies he spotted earlier it was easy. He opened his mouth, letting the toy fall to his palm.</p><p>“Good puppy,” Tony rewarded him with a scratch under his chin and the back of his head.</p><p>Peter rested his head on his knee, letting him just play with his hair for a while. It felt different, being praised in this new way but just as good. A part of him deeply satisfied, nibbling Tony’s hand affectionately. </p><p>Tony held the toy out by Peter’s face, getting his attention and he swore it was like his ear went on alert. </p><p>His research about puppy play was thorough, including realising that if his puppy wanted to play fetch like this more he needed to order him some safety gear first, like knee pads. Since he was protective of Peter and didn’t want him getting hurt no matter what headspace he was in.</p><p>As a boyfriend and Daddy this was all part of it and would be as an Owner too, if that’s what they wanted. </p><p>So, he only tossed it a couple feet away, just enough for Peter to do a fast crawl and capture it. He barked as he did, butt in the air and shaking his tail excitedly. </p><p><em> “Good boy.” </em> Tony called to him, Peter peering to him as he picked it back up with his mouth and squeaked triumphantly.</p><p>Rather than coming back immediately, he sat back on his legs and gave a mischievous smile around the bone.</p><p>“Roo-ruff,” Peter let out, it sounded challenging to Tony who’s eyebrows shot up.</p><p>A <em> cheeky </em>little puppy.</p><p>Tony stood and walked over, looking down at him with his hand held out expectantly. “Drop it.”</p><p>Peter had a considering glint in his eyes, no doubt thinking of his cookie reward as he dropped the toy into his hand. </p><p>It was worth it when his Daddy leaned down, “Such a sweet pup, so good for Daddy. Who’s my good boy, hm? Who’s Daddy’s good puppy?”</p><p>Peter yapped at him, grinning with his tongue out cutely. “That’s right, <em> you’re </em>my good pup,” Tony agreed with a grin of his own.</p><p>Peter nudged his head at Tony’s leg, urging him that it was cookie time now Daddy. Tony walked towards the kitchen, with little flicks of his hand for his puppy to follow.</p><p>He trailed behind Tony, sitting back on his heels once they reached the counter. Tony took a cookie from the jar, all covered with blue icing. He broke one in half so he could eat it easily, putting it in Peter’s mouth and smiling when he chomped on it gleefully.</p><p>Peter finished it in record time, ready for the second half, “Wruff!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was my first puppy play fic, hope you enjoyed it👽</p><p>My tumblr: <a href="http://otpcutie.tumblr.com/">otpcutie</a><br/>(feel free to come by and say hey!)<br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>